Five Years
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: It's been five years. Fluffy fic. Sappiness. H/J,


Disclaimer: _**That '70s Show**_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Setting: The fictionalized town of Point Place, Wisconsin.

Spoilers: S1-S8.

No. F/J didn't happen.

* * *

_**-Five Years-**_

"Yes, Mrs. Forman, we're fine," Jackie said into the room phone patiently, dropping her luggage at the foot of the large plush bed. She flopped onto her back, sighing happily and wriggling on the burgundy silk comforter. "The plane didn't crash or anything."

"Obviously," Hyde drawled as he entered the room. His turquoise button-up shirt was unbuttoned just at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up against the summer heat, showing off the muscle tone of his lower arms. Hyde's vlue gaze swept across the room as he lowered his shades.

"The hotel?" Jackie smiled, watching Hyde's back as he strode to the window, sliding the curtains open with both hands, looking down over the people below like some hero looking over the city he protected. "It's perfect."

Hyde snorted. "Not perfect," he mumbled, turning and pulling out a cigarette. "It's no smoking." He pulled out his lighter and lit it, puffing a perfect smoke ring into the air.

Jackie rolled her eyes fondly at the woman on the phone. "I don't know what the pool is like yet, Mrs. Forman, we just walked in the door!" She sat up, kicking her shoes off and hopping off of the bed, going to the window. Standing next to Hyde, she looked down and let out a long, happy sigh. "But the beach looks amazing."

Hyde reached for the window and unlocked it, shoving it open.

A gust of wet, warm air flooded the room. "Okay, Mrs. Forman, I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow." she sighed, nodding. "I love you, too."

"Awe, doll, ya missing Mrs. Forman already?" Hyde teased, bumping his hip against his wife. Though they both knew that he missed his adopted 'maw' just as much.

"Asshole," Jackie replied fondly, glancing at him. "She just worries about us."

Hyde rolled his eyes and sat heavily in the arm chair next to the window. "It's just a vacation. We'll only be gone a week." He puffed on his cigarette, staring out at the sea, the beach below, and the waves beyond.

Jackie followed his gaze, looking down at the people sunbathing on the sand below. "Can't believe you got us such a fancy place," she mumbled. She knew her husband and he never did like the expensive life.

Hyde snorted. "Can't believe W.B. wanted me to get something fancier."

Jackie smiled, still staring out at the ocean, tasting the salt in the air. "What's fancier? The bridal suite?"

Hyde blew a cloud of smoke at her in response.

Jackie coughed, fanning it away. "Jerk."

Hyde chuckled, smirking at her.

Jackie couldn't help but smile back. She turned back to the window, inhaling the scent of sea air, sun, and sand. On the beach, children squealed as they ran across the sand, stopping only to chase the waves and build sandcastles. "It's really beautiful."

"W.B. want me to rent a townhouse with a private beach," Hyde began.

Jackie tugged on her t-shirt as it rode up her back, sticky with a thin sheen of sweat from the heat outside. "You know I would've feel comfortable doing stuff like that."

"Doll, we both know you don't care for the high life anymore since we got settled in a one story house and that you now prefer the life of the commoner," Hyde sighed dramatically, stubbing out his cigarette. Jackie bit her lip and then smiled in agreement. What he said was true. "Yes, I know."

Jackie grinned, staring down at the ruggedly handsome man sitting before her. "I am married to you. Being married to Steven Hyde hardly makes for a high life, which I love."

Hyde tilted his head back, peering at Jackie through half-shut eyes, his long eyelashes blocking the blue orbs from her view. His neck exposed, hair perfectly styled to look like he didn't bother styling it at all, and that purposefully 'I-don't-give-a-shit' stubble he'd been maintaining this year all made him look effortlessly ruggedly handsome.

_Of course_, Jackie fondly thought, _he is._

She felt the soft summer breeze fluff her hair and reached into her pockets, removing her little coin purse. She lay it on the small table next to the bed and chair before kneeling, one leg on either side of Hyde, and sat in her husband's lap.

Hyde didn't lower his head. Instead, he just stared, silently, with the smallest hint of a smile.

Jackie slid her dainty hands up his chest, her head ducked. "Five years," she whispered.

"Mm," Hyde grunted, un-moving. Jackie glanced back up at him from under her dark lashes. Hyde's perfect lips curled into a slow, peaceful smile.

Feeling her cheeks warm with a blush, Jackie slid her hands up to Hyde's shoulders, grasping them and leaning in until the tips of their noses brushed. Through her jeans he could feel Hyde's body shift, unable to stay completely still with her this close.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Jackie whispered softly to Hyde.

Hyde blinked one slow blink before dropping his chin and looking Jackie directly in the eyes. "I can't help it."

Jackie smiled so hard his eyes almost squinted shut. "Oh?" She straightened the collar of Hyde's shirt, stroking her fingers across the silken fabric. "Even after five years of marriage, you still think I'm cute?" She wiggled her ass a little against Hyde's thighs.

Hyde's grin faded and he tilted his head, staring into Jackie's eyes. "Not just cute."

Jackie swallowed hard, just once, before ducking her head again. Even after so many years, Hyde could surprise her, even today he could catch her off guard, sweep her off her feet.

"Perfect," Hyde exhaled, almost a whisper.

Jackie's brown eyes widened and she looked up to meet Hyde's blue gaze.

Hyde lifted a hand to stroke his fingertips across the flush on Jackie's face. "Happy anniversary, doll," he said, voice low and rumbling, full of emotion.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered, her whole body flushed with heat. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her hands almost trembling. God, after a lifetime Steven Hyde could still take her breath away.

"You still take my breath away," Hyde whispered, voicing exactly the words in Jackie's mind. His blue eyes widened as he realized he said that out loud, then he shrugged, he was always so candid with her.

Jackie ducked her head, resting her forehead against his as she slid her hands back down his firm chest, feeling his body heat through the fabric. "You don't have to woo me, you know," Jackie whispered back, voice shaking.

"I'm just telling the truth," Hyde whispered. "I told you we'd end up as an old couple one day."

Jackie leaned in for another chaste kiss. "We're not old. We aren't even forty."

"Yet," Hyde mumbled. "But at least you'll be here when I am."

"And fifty, and sixty, and seventy, and-" Jackie teased.

"-Christ don't remind me," Hyde groaned.

Jackie's smile widened. She grasped the collar of Hyde's shirt and rested her forehead against Hyde's. "I love you, Puddin' Pop" she said.

Hyde's eyes widened, and there was that moment again, the moment of complete, unrestricted emotion, and total awe at Jackie's love for him. "Love you, too, doll" he finally replied, voice soft.

Jackie pressed her lips to Hyde's, nipping his plump lower lip before letting her tongue slip past his lips to taste him.

Hyde's hands slid down Jackie's back, over the curve of her ass, resting there. The kiss broke and Hyde's smile widened, his eyes squinted half-shut, with a flush spread across his cheeks and nose to match the one on Jackie's face. "Does this mean you'll go skinny dipping with me tonight?"

Jackie giggled as she squirmed in his lap as his fingertips dug into her ticklish ribs. "In front of all the kids?"

"After the kiddies go to beddy-by, and the tourists are out getting drunk," Hyde mumbled, pulling her back into another soft kiss. "Then it's just you, me, the water, and the stars."

With a soft sigh, Jackie shut her brown eyes as she smiled against his lips. "I never could say no to you."

Hyde rested his head back again, peering down at Jackie with the most peaceful smile she had ever seen on her husband's face. "Tell me that will never change," he whispered. She couldn't believe Hyde was being candid and so open.

Jackie ducked her head, placing her tongue flat against Hyde's throat, ran up the length of it to just below his ear, just before breathing into it. "Never. And I'll never stop loving you."

Hyde gasped as he grasped the back of Jackie's head, and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Outside the sea splashed and the breeze blew and the smell of sand and surf floated into the hotel room, but the two people entwined on the chair, bodies rocking together as clothes were tossed to the floor, only noticed the sun, and the shadows it cast over each other's bodies as they came together once again.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**~Nim**


End file.
